


Mine

by MadMaster



Category: Fear (1996), Original Work
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Claiming Bites, Control Issues, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Naive character, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Public Claiming, Stalking, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMaster/pseuds/MadMaster
Summary: Noelle Emerson is your typical sixteen year old: rather shy, two good friends, and loves to read. She meets tall, dark, and handsome Dom Morrison. He is older and full of mystery. He makes her feel beautiful. It starts off sweet and fun, but Noelle soon finds out mysterious doesn't mean safe.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. 1

Cast

Mark Walhberg as Scott Emerson

Jennifer Connelly as Lydia Emerson

Anya Taylor-Joy as Noelle Emerson

Jackson Robert Scott as Tristan Emerson

Charles Melton as Dom Morrison

Griffin Gluck as Garrett Rowen

Sofia Carson as Mallory Moore

Kai the Shepard Mix

===================================================

Noelle has never considered herself a great beauty, not like her friend Mallory. Mallory with her exotic look and overwhelming confidence. Noelle honestly doesn't think they would have become friends if it weren't for being neighbors since they were in diapers. She wasn't popular like Mal, in fact she is quite the loner, with preferring books to parties. Noelle was more on the shy side compared to her social chatty best friend.

So here she is standing awkwardly in the corner wishing she was anywhere but here. She doesn't know why she even agreed to this, going to this house party. She only knew one person, that being the social butterfly that floats around the room chatting with anyone and everyone. Noelle ran a hand through her long dark brown straight hair. She felt out of place. The girls here were wearing too tight clothing, too revealing, too sexy. She dressed how she normally does: ripped skinny jeans, two sizes too big t-shirt, long sleeve button up-normally a plaid flannel, random assortment of rings on her fingers, combat boots laced up loosely. Her large dark eyes tracked Mallory through the party. It was the popular girl's fault anyway, she tricked her into coming. She sighed and hid further into the corner sipping on her bottled water, she didn't trust anything else at this party.

The base made the house vibrate. The music so loud she could barely hear herself think. Noelle was quickly overwhelmed by the entire party scene. She was drawn to leave, and was seriously considering calling her mom to come and get her. She pulled out her phone to do just that when a deep voice pulled her attention away from her cracked screen.

"Not your scene?"

Noelle's eyes went wide at the owner of the voice.

He was tall, extremely handsome, and way out of her league. He was mixed race, Asian and maybe Native American or Hawaiian. He was the type of beautiful that made girls envious and yet desperate. His messy dark curls gave him a playful, boyish look. His dark eyes sparkled, and Noelle felt really confused as to why he is wasting his time with her. His charming smile made her nervous. She looked down and fiddled with the simple band on her thumb.

"Not really umm no."

His smile got bigger at her shyness. He leaned against the wall next to her and crossed his arms over his wide chest. Noelle glanced at him from the corner of her eye, he was still hanging around her. Her pale cheeks filled with heat, boys don't normally pay attention to her.

"I'm Dom. Dom Morrison."

He tilted his head so he could watch her. Noelle fidgeted before tucking a strand of dark hair behind her pieced ear.

Reluctantly she glance up at him and softly spoke, "Noelle Emerson."

He grinned, "Pretty name for a pretty girl."

Noelle averted her eyes to the ground. He thinks she's pretty?

He chuckled, "Yeah, that was pretty lame. You are pretty though, beautiful really."

Noelle looked at him in shock face fully flushed with embarrassment. He just grinned and ruffled his hair.

"What has no one called you beautiful before? I find that hard to believe."

Noelle let a small smile tilt the corners of her lips, "Umm, not really no. I pretty much blend into the background. My friend Mal, she's the beautiful social butterfly."

She pointed to the dancefloor at Mallory dancing with and older guy. Her long brown hair was curled framing her angular face, and her makeup was applied artistically. She wore a tight dark red lace halter top two piece dress, and black strappy heels that made her legs look like they could go for days. Mallory was more his type, Noelle thought. She watched his eye connect to where she pointed and he furrowed his brows and shrugged.

"She kind of looks like a lot of the other girls here."

He turned back to Noelle and tucked another strand of hair behind her ear, "You, Noelle, have the most artistic features. I feel like the longer I look the more I find."

Noelle knows her entire face had to be red, from her collarbone to her scalp. No one has ever looked at her like he does. Nor has anyone said such things to her. She bit her bottom lip and fought a smile. She stuffed her hands into her pockets and shrugged. Dom just smiled and closed in on her, cornering her. Blocking other's view of her. 

"See, you blush so prettily. You wanna get out of here, go talk outside maybe?"

Noelle met his eyes, and nodded. His smile got bigger as he took her hand and led her out of the Livingroom. His eye meet the man dancing with Noelle's friend. The partner raised an eyebrow, Dom made a motion towards the other girl. Silently telling him to keep Mallory entertained. 

He lead Noelle out of the house and towards the pool house. He motioned toward a lawn chair, which Noelle took a seat. Dom took the one next to her and turned his body towards her.

"So Noelle Emerson, tell me about yourself."

She nervously messed with a strand of her hair, "What do you want to know?"

He let out a breath and made an exaggerated thinking face, "Everything! Let's start with a middle name?"

She smiled, "Starr. Noelle Starr Emerson."

He grinned, "Hippy parents?"

"You could say that. I was born in the middle of the night during the winter. My mom looked out the window and only saw stars. I got lucky I think, it could have been Noelle Moon or Noelle Night."

Dom chuckled, "Hey I like Noelle Moon, sounds mystical."

She shook her head, but smiled none the less, "Well what's your middle name then?"

Dom leaned in close, "Now that is classified information!"

Noelle laughed softly, "I told you mine! I doubt it could be more embarrassing than mine?"

He wrinkled his nose, "Ok you have me cornered. I was christened with the name Dominic Douglas Morrison."

She laughed, "Douglas was classified? I think you were just intermediated by my unconventional middle name. Something as mundane as Douglas."

He let out a gasp of fake out rage, "Just add salt to the injury why don't you!"

Noelle just snickered. He grinned and pushed his hair out of his face.

"Okay, my little winter star what is your favorite thing to do?"

They continued on like that. Exchanging likes and dislikes. Noelle smiled more and was meeting his eyes, she was opening up and getting comfortable with him. He slyly slid from his chair to hers and they laid together just talking on that lawn chair in Kaitlyn Caines' backyard. He slid his arm around her shoulders, with her head resting on his shoulder.

"So Noelle, tell me about your family. Do you have any siblings?"

Noelle smiled at him and nodded, "I have a half brother he is eight, Tristan. My mom remarried after my biological father ran off. My step-father has basically raised me. He owns his own contruction company Emerson Contruction and Design."

Dom tilted his head, "You share his last name?"

Noelle nodded, "Yeah, Scott has been the only father figure I've ever known. He treats me like I'm his own you know. My birth father probably doesn't even remember my birthday. I haven't heard from him let alone seen him in years. I can't even remember what he looks like. Mom changed my last name after she got married. I don't even know what is was before Emerson."

Dom nuzzled her cheek, "Maybe its better that way. I know what's it like to have a dead beat father. Mine split when my mom was still pregnant."

Noelle tilted her head, "I'm sorry, did she ever remarry?"

He sighed and shook his head, "No I had to be the man of the house at a young age. She worked a lot growing up, being a single mother and all."

Dom played with a strand of her long hair, "I guess I was pretty lonely, I wouldn't have minded a brother or sister to keep me company."

Noelle smiled, "You can borrow mine, just make sure to return him!"

He grinned, "If I have too! What if he likes me so much he never wants to come home? You'd just have to come live with me, yeah?"

Noelle laughed, "You sure sound sure of yourself. I'll have you know he says I'm the best big sister ever. He says that not even Jordan Lawson's sister plays pretend with him like I play with Tristan!"

Dom smiled and traced her cheekbone, "Best sister awarded to Noelle Starr Emerson."

She grinned and chuckled, "Hard earned I'd say!"

He smiled, " I like hearing you laugh, it makes my heart light."

Noelle blushed, "I have to admit, this is probably the most I've spoken with a person. Especially one I met just tonight. I am normally extremely shy and hard to talk to."

Dom tilted her head back to look down into her eyes, "I am honored, I like listening to you. I don't feel like we've just met. I feel like I was drawn to you. I was meant to meet you Noelle."

She blinked at him in surprise, "You really think so?"

"I don't think so. I know so."

He then leaned down and claimed her full lips in a tender kiss. Noelle felt many things: nervous, excited, and overwhelmed. She closed her eyes and decided to take a chance. He returned his kiss. Dom rolled on top of her and went to deepen when she started to feel too much. She place her hands on his chest and pushed gently and turned her face away.

"W-wait Dom. I-I....umm..."

He leaned back and tilted his head, "What? Is something wrong?"

Noelle was beat red, "I-I I've never done t-this before."

He smiled and leaned down, keeping their faces close, "Don't be embarrassed, it is nothing to be ashamed of. It is actually a very endearing quality. You are a girl worth everything. Allow me to take you home?"

She smiled and nodded. He grinned and jumped up off of her with his hand held out to her. Noelle slipped her small pale hand into his large one. Dom lead her to his 1967 Impala, she was impressed it was in perfect shape. She gave him directions to her home. The drive was too short, before she knew it she was home. He looked up at her home impressed.

"Wow, winter star. This is a beautiful place to grow up."

Noelle smiled, "Yes it is. My dad worked hard."

He smiled, "Should we exchange numbers now? I would like to see you again. Don't disappear on me. I know where you live."

She shook her head and held out her hand for his phone. She imputed her number. She blushed as she typed in her Contact name. His eyes gleamed cheekily as he read the name.

"Winter Starr, you truly are in tune with what I'm thinking. Now hand over your phone too beautiful." 

She pulled her smartphone out of her back pocket and handed over. He smirked as he typed his info. Once he handed it back she shook her head. 

"My Dom, really?"

He just grinned and shrugged and chuckled, "Goodnight winter star. Sleep well, dream of me."

Noelle tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled, "Goodnight Dom Douglas."

He shook his head with a snicker, before kissing her cheek, "Don't forget to contact me soon Noelle."

She nodded and walked up to her house with a smile on her lips. She made it to her door before she heard him rev his engine and drive off. Just as she entered her home she was meet with the sight of her dad with his arms crossed and a stern look on his face. Noelle felt unsure for a moment.

"Do you know what time it is Noelle? It is over an hour pass your curfew, where were you? Who dropped you off? That sure as hell wasn't Mallory's Jeep. Noelle Starr you better answer me."

Noelle hunched in on herself and twisted her rings on her left hand. 

"Mal wanted to go to a party. I met a boy and he took me home."

Scott rubbed his forehead, "What party Elle? You told your mom and I that you were going to her house to study. You lied to me?"

Noelle shook her head, "No, we did study-but she wanted to go to the party at Kaitlyn Caines house. So we went there. I met Dom there, he is really nice. I'm sorry Dad, I didn't pay attention to the time."

He sighed, "Did you at least let Mallory know you got home? Did she get home safe? It isn't safe these days Elle. Dom? That was who dropped you off? What type of name is Dom?"

Noelle shook her head, but could tell her dad wasn't upset as much.

"He is really nice, umm he noticed I wasn't comfortable and we went outside and just talked. I haven't talked to a boy other than Garrett, and he was nice to me!"

Scott smiled softly and pulled her into a hug, "At least he is an intelligent one. Please remember you have a phone, let me know where you are and who you are with. I do worry you know. You are my only daughter, Elle. You are priceless and irrplacible. Go on up to your room. I'll let your mother know you got in safe."

Noelle nodded, "Thank you Dad. Goodnight."

He shook his head, "Night Elle Bell."

Noelle took the stairs with a smile on her face. While her dad could be stern and intimidating, he could be just has forgiving and understanding. She slipped into her room and got ready for bed.

Scott sighed and ran his hands through his short brown hair before taking to the stairs to go to bed with his wife. He slipped into the bedroom and arched an eyebrow at the sight of his wife pretending to read a book. He rolled his eyes and snickered at her.

"Just ask Lyds."

"Ask what Scott? Where has my daughter been? Who was she with? Why the hell is she so late? Hmm?"

He smiled, "That's why I love you, you ask all the right questions."

She put down her book, "You better give me the right answers to see if I still love you or not."

He gasped, "Well I will have you know our darling little girl was out getting wasted, getting tattooed and weird piercings, she might have robbed a bank or two. She also picked up some criminals that she wants to be her baby daddys."

She threw her book at his head.

HE laughed as he side stepped the airborne projectile.

"It seems that Mallory pressured Elle to attend a party, and a boy gave her positive attention so she lost track of time."

Scott never seen his wife sit up so fast, "What?! A boy?! How come you got to hear about this and not me?! I'm the mother she should tell me these things not you!"

He rolled his eyes, "Jealousy doesn't become you Lyds."

She glared at him, "How come you are so calm? Your baby girl has caught the eye of a hormonal teenage boy. You should be freaking out!"

Scott laid down beside her, "I'm not worried. Elle is smart, and if that boy touches her I'll kill him."

Lydia rolled to her side, "Oh so you are worried!"

He glared at her, "Of course I am. The punk didn't even walk her to the door. She's my daughter and I'll burn down the world for her."

His wife smiled and snuggled into his side, "That's why I married you."

He raised an eyebrow, "My pyromantic charm? Damn honey, a knew you liked it hot."

Lydia smacked his torso making him release an 'oof' sound.

"No, that fact that you love her more so than me."

Scott gave her a smirk, "She won me over that first day you introduced us and she asked me to read to her."

Lydia yawned, "Are you sure it wasn't the first time she called you Dad?"

Scott smiled softly remembering that milestone, "I'm happy she still considers me her father, especially since she is at that god awful teen stage."

Lydia closed her eyes, "Don't say that, we got lucky that she isn't like the other teens."

Scott nodded agreeing with her. They are truly blessed that she isn't like others her age, mainly her friend Mallory. 

"Night wife."

"Husband."

Sleep claimed the Emerson home.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advice from a friend. First Date jitters.

Noelle felt anxious. How long does someone wait to text? Is he suppose to text first? Is she? She just stared at the home screen of her phone. Sitting right beside her not caring was her four year old shepherd collie mix Kai. Finally she gave in and sent a panicked text to the only other person she felt comfortable with asking. Her phone rand two minutes later.

"You met someone?! At Kaitlyn's party! Hey, why wasn't I invited? We could have been awkward together while Mal floated around! Not as if it sounds like you needed me. I've never been a wing man before Elle, and you took that from me. I'm hurt."

Noelle smiled and shook her head, "Garrett breathe. I honestly didn't even know about the party until Mal started getting ready for it."

On the other end her best friend since third grade sighed, "Ok, tell me everything."

So she gave him the spill. How Dom noticed her, her! How he and she just talked for what felt like a life time. Then she mentioned the kiss.

"He kissed you?! Elle that was your first kiss! How was it?"

Noelle blushed, "Intense. He is older than us Garrett, he knew what he was doing."

She could hear her friend wiggling his eyebrows, "Ohh!"

"Garrett."

He sighed, "Wait until tomorrow to text him. From what I have heard from Mal if you text the very next day you are considered desperate."

Noelle let out a breathe, "Thank you, GarBear."

She smirked at him sputtering, "God I could go the rest of my life without that nickname Elle. Just enjoy your Saturday. I'm surprised Tristan let you stay in your room."

Noelle smiled and flopped onto her pillows, "I told him I'd play with him later today, that I am having a girly crisis."

Garrett snickered, "Bi bestie to the rescue?"

She laughed, "Of course! I'll keep you posted on my process with Dom. I'm hungry so I'm gonna head down and fix me some lunch."

"Bye Elle!"

After lunch she went outside to play with her little brother. Her phone left alone on her night stand, with one unread message from Dom.

Noelle entered her home at sundown, with grass stains on her acid wash jeans and Pink Floyd band-tee. Her long hair was up in a messy ponytail. Her little brother clinging to her back like a monkey. His giggles made her heart swell. She let him slip from her back to run into the kitchen. Noelle smiled and went upstairs to get ready for a shower. She pulls out clean underwear as well as her nightwear: a tank top and thin sleep shorts. Her eyes went to her phone and shook her head, but finally had to check and see if maybe Mal texted or if hopefully Dom gave her a thought and texted. Her eyes went wide as she saw that he had indeed messaged her. 

'I had a great time getting to know you. I would like to see you soon.'

He sent the message hours ago, and she felt guilty and giddy. He messaged her first. Blushing she sent a reply.

'Hi! I liked talking with you too. If you want we could like meet up tomorrow if you're not busy or anything. I need to go to the art store on main. Maybe we could get coffee or something?'

Before she could erase it she sent the message. He responded in a heartbeat. 

'I'm happy you responded! I could make a stop by main street. Fair Lady Café? Say eleven? Best bagels in town Winter Starr.'

She smiled and bit her lip and replied.

'I will be there!'

She put her phone down and squealed. She has a date, a real date! She took her shower humming and giggling. She went down stairs after getting clean and dressed. Her mom raised an eyebrow as she made Tristan's plate.

"You look happy. Positively glowing with excitement. What is going on? Does this have something to do with that boy?"

Noelle blushed, "Dad told you I take it?"

Lydia Emerson rolled her eyes and let out a puff of air, "I'm hurt that you told him before me Elle. I expect to hear everything about him over dinner. I mean it, telling your dad before me."

She shook her head with a smile, "I will mom."

Noelle sat down across from her mother next to her brother.

"Dad not eating with us tonight?"

Lydia shook her head, "At the office finalizing some last minute changes to the Davidson's blue prints. Now spill!"

Noelle shook her head with a smile and began to tell her mom about Dom. In between bites her mom would ask questions.

"Well are you going to see him again?"

Noelle smiled and twirled her fork, "About that. He asked me for coffee tomorrow at eleven. I needed to go to Raylee's for more paint and charcoal. So I was going to meet him after picking up my supplies. Do you think you could drop me off?"

Her mother smiled, "First date huh? Of course I'll drop you off. Keep your phone on you and call me when you want me to pick you up. I'll be in the area, I need to stop by Huddle's Nursery to pick up some new plants for the back yard."

She smiled, "Thank you mom!"

She nodded and smirked, "Now what are we going to tell your father?"

Noelle groaned and shook her head, "Nothing until afterwards! Please! He'd follow Dom and I. He'd probably sit in our booth and drill him. I want to put off the interrogation for as long as possible. Dom actually likes me. I don't want dad to scare him off, at least while he is still in the deciding stage."

Her mom laughed, "Wait until he is completely in love with you before siccing your father on him. I got it!"

She rolled her eyes at her mom, but nodded.

* * *

She was indecisive. She couldn't decide what to wear. This is her first date, ever. She was too nervous to ask for Mal's help. She'd only pick something out that would make Noelle uncomfortable anyway. Noelle decided she was gonna dress how she would normally, if she was just going to the store and getting coffee by herself. She pulled on her white collared soft dark burgundy long sleeved shirt, brand new black skinny jeans, and her combat boots. She tucked the front of her shirt into her waistband. She pulled her long hair into a loose messy. She wore simple brass studs in her ears and her mix match rings on her fingers. She put on her simple black ribbon choker. She frowned at her face in the mirror. She is missing something. She pulled out her mascara and muted reddish brown lip stick. After applying her makeup she felt pretty. She snapped a quick picture of herself in the bathroom mirror and sent it to Garret with the caption 'First Date?'

He responded with thumbs up emojis and heart eyes. 

Noelle sighed and grabbed her small cross body black purse. She felt as ready as she was gonna get. It was nine twenty and she needed to get going, Raylee's opens at ten. She can browse and make her purchases as she waits for eleven. She walked out of her room and took the stairs down to the kitchen. Her mom was leaning against the counter a cup of steaming coffee in her hands, and gleam in her eyes.

"You look nice Elle."

Noelle smiled and whispered out her thanks. She grabbed a granola bar from the pantry and stood next to her mom as she munched on the strawberry treat.

Her dad startled her as he came out of nowhere and made a beeline to the coffee. He didn't even notice her until he had a cup in his hand and already taking his third sip.

"Oh you're up early for a Sunday. You going somewhere Elle?"

Noelle sent a panicked look to her mom and avoided her father's gaze, "Um, yeah. I am gonna go to Raylee's for more paint, then meet up with a friend at a coffee shop."

He narrowed his eyes. She is avoiding his eyes and she is wearing makeup. He set down his coffee and tilted his head.

"Oh just meeting a friend. Could this friend be the mysterious Dom?"

Noelle blushed bright red, and didn't answer. Her mom spoke up wrapping her arm around her daughter's shoulders.

"Now don't go teasing her already! She just meet that boy the other day. I'm taking her to Raylee's and will pick her up after I finish my business at Huddle's."

He turned his narrowed eyes on his wife, "Lyds, she is wearing lipstick. My Elle doesn't wear lipstick! You have a date! What coffee shop is it at?"

Noelle groaned and shook her head burying her red face into her hands.

"Scott!"

"Lydia I will stalk her through Raylee's don't test me!"

"Scott, don't make me bring out the big guns. You are not following two teenagers, nor are you interfering with their date!"

"AH-HA so it is a date! Nope, not my little Elle! No dating ever!"

Noelle groaned, but fought a smile. She watched as her dad was shaking his head and arguing with her mom. She slipped out of the kitchen at his loud shout of him going along with her on her date. She popped into her mom's truck and waited for her mom. Only her dad jumped in the driver's seat after fifteen minutes. He sighed and turned to look at her.

"Ok here is the deal. I wont intrude on your date. I know this is your first one, and your mother pointed out that you want to trick him into liking you before 'siccing me on him'. I-I know this is a big deal for you, and while I don't like not knowing anything about this boy. I can see that I need to back off. Now I wont be peeking at you guys from the store window with death to all eyes, but just know I am here. If he makes you uncomfortable or you aren't feeling it text me something-anything. I'll come in guns blazing, I got you."

Noelle smiled and shook her head, "Thank you dad. While I am absolutely mortified, I know you are doing this because you love me. I promise if you let me take my time with getting to know Dom I will bring him to meet everyone. Once I'm one hundred percent I like him you will be the first to know. I just hope you stick to not staring at us from the store window. And no sneaking into the back office to watch us on the monitors!"

He gasped, "You found out my master plan. Damn, now I will just have to sit in the truck with a pissy worried look on my face until you end the date."

She grinned, "Wait on baited breathe for me to text you an SOS."

He smirked and snickered, "Oh yes. Every time a notification goes off I'll assume it is to come and save you."

She laughed, "Oh god no!"

He smiled, "Let's go, don't want you late for your date."


End file.
